Adapt
by micky-mouse1995
Summary: So Annabeth moved across the country and changed her life. How will she adapt to love? This is the sequel to Change which you will find on my profile. I'd recommend reading that one first. Rated T now but might go up, I don't know, I haven't finished writing it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - here it is. Adapt. I've decided to change things a little. The action on the Academy did happen but Dimitri didn't get turned. I felt in the book that was a bit of a shit way to leave things and it left to many open ends. I also want to use Rose and I can't if she went Russia.**

* * *

**12.04.2012**

I smiled as Adrian sat down next to me on the grass. This was still our thing three months after we first started going out. I was about to graduate if I passed my field training and I was really nervous about it. I had less than a year to prepare for it and it was here already. But like most things I was going in head first and hoped to pulled through on the other side.

"You'll do fine," Adrian had a lot of trust in me that I wouldn't fail and I wanted to prove him right. It was a first for me to want to do something, to achieve something, for someone other than myself and it scared me little.

"I hope I do," I agreed turned my head to kiss him. I liked the little kisses we shared in public yet private places. He returned the kiss trying to deepen it but I wanted to keep it light. I had Stan after lunch and he was a snarky bastard when people were late. Also if we got carried away then Rose would tease us both. She was mean but we loved her nevertheless.

I broke the kissed and nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck. It was warm there and the lack of sun made things colder than I would've like. I had tried to get up at four this morning so I could enjoy the bright sun before going to training with Dimitri but I could quite do it. I loved the glows that the sun gave everything and how optimistic it made everything.

"What you thinking about?" Adrian asked wrapping both arms around my waist, pulling me on to his lap. I lifted my head to see his face.

"I miss the sun," I absently commented looking up at the moon. "It is the one thing I miss aside from my mum. Strange how things change and how we adapt to new situations."

"I guess it is," he kissed me lightly. Both of us knew it was getting close to lunch finishing. So we didn't want to begin to much. We both would be distracted and that would only lead to a disaster. I broke the kiss again and got up. "I'll take your guitar and walk you to Stan," Adrian offered.

"Okay, but break my guitar-" I accepted the offer and put my standard threat concerning my guitar on the end only to be cut off.

"My neck will be next. I know," he chuckled. "I swear you love your guitar more than me."

I stood in front of him one foot either side of his feet and offered my hands to pull him up, "don't be silly. You know I do," I replied as he accepted my hands and I pulled him up. I took one of my hands back as we walked to the main part of the high school. I put my head on the side of his arm as we walked. I saw people going into the building and we merged into the group of people. No one thought twice about Adrian walking me to lessons anymore. It was quite normal now.

I remembered the first time he walked me to Stan's lesson on a Monday.

_-crazy flashback business (insert harp music)-_

_"I'll walked you," Adrian carried on walking with me into the school building. We had been going out for about a month, in fact if I thought about exactly four weeks today._

_"Okay," I was a little bit nervous but didn't show it. He hadn't before and I hadn't seen anyone else being walked to lessons before but I didn't know anyone really. I stopped outside my classroom seeing him grinning slightly at me. "See you later," I told him about to go into my lesson. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I melted into the hug and returned it too. I broke the hug hearing a snigger that could only be Rose from behind me. I blushed slightly._

_I turned to go in my lesson and sat in my seat next to Rose as I had been placed all those weeks ago. I saw her trying not to laugh at me._

_"Well, that answers my question from all those weeks ago," Rose whispered to me as Stan entered the room, "you did go to Adrian's room."_

_"Zip it Rosemarie," I used her full name to sound more intimidating. We hadn't openly been going out really. Getting used to it ourselves first._

_"Oh this is brilliant," she shook her head still laughing at me. "And using my full name is useless Annabeth."_

_-end of crazy flashback (insert more harp music)-_

Later that day at dinner Rose loudly announced to our friends what she saw. I had glared at her for a solid ten minutes. Adrian laughed at my reaction. He pulled me other to him to give me a bear hug. I blushed again. I was really unsure about public displays growing up in a sheltered environment, either that or I was really oblivious to everything. Thinking about the oblivious option was most likely.

I turned to face Adrian about a foot from the door to my lesson. I smirked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" Adrian asked brushing my fringe out of my face. I needed a hair cut.

"When you first walked me to this lesson," I replied. I rolled onto my toes to give him a gentle kiss that was full of emotion. He returned the kiss just as gently. I broke the kiss hearing my name somewhere. I turned my head in the general direction to see Stan looking at me expectantly. "Bye."

I walked into my lesson a blush filling my cheeks as I sat next to Rose.

"Both of you are whipped," Rose muttered loud enough for me to hear, "it is cute but disgusting at the same time."

"Thanks," I muttered back in a really sarcastic tone as Stan began to teach.

* * *

I sat down next to Christian for tea. Adrian wordlessly sat next to me. I had lasagna today. It wasn't bad, but my mama's was better. I dug in remembering when my mama first started to experiment with ingredient to get her own recipe for the meal. I had been trying to steal it off her but she wouldn't give it to me saying I needed to get my own. Adrian had a chip butty which didn't smell bad, although in my opinion that was a lunch not a dinner.

I looked at Adrian to see if he was watching and when he wasn't I nicked a chip. They were good chips. Rose outright laughed at me. I began laughing with her forgetting I had a chip in my hand.

"You stole a chip," Adrian jokingly accused. I stopped laughing and nodded at him eating said chip. "I don't steal your dinner."

"Do you want some of my dinner?" I asked him in the same tone he previously used.

"Not really," I shrugged then putting a mouthful of lasagna in my mouth. If he wanted a little bit he was more than welcome to it.

"Well then don't complain," I told him when I went to pick up my drink. I saw Christian shake his head and I laughed a little. I saw that Lissa was talking to Rose quite intensely so Christian had nothing to do but to listen to us. "So hows life?" I turned to ask him.

"Not bad," Christian shrugged eating his own meal. I had only recently learnt that Moroi didn't _need_ to eat but they did anyway. They did need blood though. I wasn't too phased by it anymore although it had taken a while to get used to. "So got any plans for this weekend?" He asked me for some reason.

"Not that I'm aware of," I replied. Generally I didn't make plans for my life other people did and it worked. "I might stay up late to sit out side in the sun for an hour or two but other than that nought planned."

"Oh good," Lissa hear that last bit and I was curious where she was going with it. "We're going shopping. They didn't want you or Rose to go but I convinced them saying that it would be practice for you two."

"What?" I was a little lost. "I got that we're going shopping but other than that you lost me."

"She convinced people to let me and you go on the basis it could be practice for the future," Rose told me again. Now it kinda made sense.

"Oh," I let out a one syllable response. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lissa shrugged at the same time my phone went off. I smiled brightly it was my mother.

"Hello," I answered putting my fork down it talk to her properly. "how are you?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie I'm not bad. Yourself?" She sounded like she was very tired. Although judging by the time she would've just got up.

"I'm great, just eating dinner. Are you just up?" I asked to confirm my guess.

"I've been up for ten minutes so not just up but basically yeah," I laughed at my mum's response.

"Well, nice to know I'm on my mama's mind within ten minutes of waking up. So what have you been up to?" I saw that Christian got a little uncomfortable realising I was effectively talking to his step-mother. Weird to think about it so I stopped.

"Nothing much really. Been quiet since you left," she replied mournfully.

"Yay I'm the life of the town." That town was dead anyway. "So why have you rang me?" I asked getting down to business. If she wanted a general chat then we generally used facebook.

"I'm putting together a small care package," I nodded thinking of the things I needed. "Is there anything you want me to send?"

"I'll email you in like an hour or two, but off the top of my head there isn't anything in particular but could you send me some books?" I asked. I still hadn't had the chance to get new books since oving out here.

"Naturally," I laughed at her response. "I meant like toiletries or sweets but books will do. Who are you with right now?"

"Friends, they're actually listening to my end of this random conversation."

"Tell them I say hi," I knew she knew who they were by name but no faces yet.

"Got it," I pulled the phone away from my face. "Mama says hi," I told them going back to my conversation. "I'll email you later."

"See ya, sweetie," she replied and I hung up. I liked that I was still relatively close to her despite everything. I looked at everyone who was looking at me clearly wanting some answers.

"She wanted to know if there was anything I wanted her to send out here," I told them. "What is so odd about it?" I asked.

"Well none of us minus Eddie or Mason are that close to our parents," Rose filled me in. "I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen my mother. And who my father is, I don't know. Lissa's died a few years ago. I'm guessing you know about Christian's and Adrian..."

"My father and I clash," he filled in. I didn't understand how they saw so little of their parents for Adrian and Rose. I would give anything to see my mama or Adam Ducky again. They were what formed me as a person. I mean yeah I guess meeting Mr Ozera would've been nice too but I never knew him to begin with.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay," Lissa shrugged off my apology, "we know you spent seventeen years with her, you're bound to be close." I sighed a relief that they didn't hold it against me. "Anyway, if you make a list of things ready for Saturday then we can be quick about things. Also then we have more time for general browsing."

"Got it," I replied with a sharp nod. I ate the last of my lasagna and sipped at my drink. I moved my plate away from me a bit so my pudding could be brought closer. Rice pudding, yet again good but had room for improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

I waved goodbye to Rose as I climbed the stairs up my room. Her room was the floor below so she didn't have to walk as far. I got to the right floor and walked down the narrow corridor. I smiled brightly when I saw Adrian sat in front of my door waiting for me as he nearly always did now. I found it kinda cute in a way. I ran down the corridor as quietly as I could so I could make him jump. And make him jump I did. It wasn't hard, he had gotten absorbed into his game of _Angry Birds._

"Hey you," he moved and stood up.

"Hey. Did I make you jump?" I casually teased him as I tried to find my key in my pocket. I found it and unlock my door letting myself in. I set my phone, inhaler and key on my desk before noticing Adrian hadn't come in. "What are you waiting for?" I asked gesturing for him to come in.

"Guys aren't meant to be in girl's rooms," he replied.

I frowned at him and gave a look of mock-exhaustion. I walked back over to my doorway grabbing his wrist. I stuck my head out the door to check if anyone was around and when I saw there wasn't anyone I yanked him in and behind me closing my door all in two movements. "I trust you not to molester me," I told him needlessly. "Besides I thought you saw rules as guidelines for life."

"That is true," Adrian sat on my bed.

"I'm gonna take and shower then get dressed," I told him picking out my outfit for the day and sat it on my desk. "Feel free to read some of my books," I gestured to the number of shelves surrounding my bed. I had gotten my extra shelves so my room was properly organised now. The wall behind the door was just far back enough that my shelves could go on that wall so it was fill with book apart from the space the head of my bed took up. I then had my bed under the window so the end of it was my desk opposite my book wall. At the end of my desk was the door into my bathroom. On the last remaining wall I put my iPod player on a bedside table, positioned so I could listen to music and shower at the same time. Next to that was my wardrobe and then it was the door out of my room again. Not much bit it was certainly me.

I jumped up onto my bed to reach some of the top shelves. Stepping over Adrian, careful not to stand on him, I picked a few down I thought he might enjoy. "I recommend these ones for you," I got them in my hand and dropped them onto my pillow, "they're not as feminine."

I went to step back over Adrian so I could simply walk off my bed grab my clothes and take a shower. However it seems Adrian had different ideas. When I was stepping over him and about to move my left leg so I was on his right now rather than left he grabbed my hips and pulled me down. I landed in his lap, a leg either side of his hips. I playfully glared at my boyfriend and he just smiled.

"Why?" I asked curious to what compelled him to do that. I was a little uncomfortable with the position and I wanted to move, but a small part of me - the part that was controlling what I actually did - wanted me to stay put.

"So I can do this," he replied moving one hand behind my neck so he could pull me closer and kiss me. I slowly wound my arms around the back of his neck working my hands into his hair. I felt Adrian placed one had on my waist and he moved the other from around my neck to cup my cheek. I sighed into the kiss contentedly. I let my left hand wonder down to Adrian's shoulder and trail my nail down his chest. I suppressed a giggle when he shuddered lightly. Adrian's hand on my cheek moved down to hold my behind and pulled me in closer.

I got an idea and I decided I was going to use it. I placed a hand on Adrian's chest right in the centre and flat, before pushing him backwards so he'd lie down. He complied pulling me over him.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Annabeth you can snog lover boy later. Get ready to go, we leave in twenty minutes," I broke the kiss hearing Rose's voice. How did she know Adrian was in here? I rolled over so I was lying next to Adrian and sat up in one movement. I hopped off my bed and walked into my bathroom to go for a quick shower. I went for my shower not really focused on what I was doing but letting my thoughts flow freely. After rinsing my body of soap and making sure my hair was shampoo free I stepped put of the shower and dried off. I went to get dressed but then it struck me I left my clothes on my desk. My desk was in my room. I wasn't wearing anything and Adrian was in my room.

Shit!

I wrapped my towel around me making sure I was fully covered as much as the towel would allow and slowly unlocked the door. I walked out to grab my clothes not remembering Adrian would most likely be watching my every move. I picked up my clothes and then I saw Adrian staring at me. Panicking I ran back into the bathroom and threw on my clothes. I had chosen my All Time Low t-shirt for today with bright pink skinny jeans. I wasn't worried about the jeans restricting my movement because they were really old so I could do practically anything in them. I could do a back flip in them so that just proves it.

I hung up my towel to dry and left my bathroom. I found my hair brush and brushed my hair into a high pony-tail. I saw Adrian had sat up and looked to be deep in thought. I left him be for now in case he was thinking of something really important. I grabbed my drawstring bag making sure everything was in it. Inhaler, purse, iPod, phone, keys, hoodie and the list of things I wanted to get today. It was unsurprising that half the things on my list were books but I only planned to get four or five. The book list was a preference order. There was also some new clothes, which included sports bras and track suit bottoms. I had to begin preparing for the future.

I got up and stood in front of my boyfriend. I offered my hand.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked realising we only had five minutes to be there. He accepted my hand and got up. I took that as a yes and lead the way out of the room. In a comfortable silence we made our way over to where the minibuses were kept. Today we were taking a mini-bus and a car seeing as we needed so many Guardians. Seriously there was two each for the Moroi here and one each for the Novices so that was eight Guardians for four students and Adrian. It was crazy.

When we got there I saw that we were a little bit early so I stood leaning against one of the mini-buses to wait. I saw Adrian smile slyly before standing right in front of me.

"Where were we?" He rhetorically asked before kissing me. I kissed him back rolling onto my toes and standing up properly. Slowly my arms wound around his neck and he pulled me by my hips a bit closer to him. I smirked into the kissed and I knew he knew it.

Distantly I heard coughing but I was caught up in what I was doing so I didn't care. The coughing became more persistent so I as the responsible and broke the kiss to yell at the person coughing. I looked over to see my three friends here looking at us with various looks on their faces. Rose looked amused but I could tell she was a little bit jealous. I was curious why but I knew better than to ask her, if she wanted to tell me then she would. Christian looked like he could be sick but then I felt the same when he kissed Lissa. It was one of those things where we remembered we were related and got grossed out. Lissa had a semi-serious, semi-amused look and I was wondering why.

"Right are you ready to go?" Christian spoke and I nodded. Adrian had let go of my hips as I unwound my arms from his neck. I turned and began to follow them when Adrian caught my hand and made me walk with him. I didn't mind really. I sat with Adrian looking out the window. This was my first real look of Montana and north USA in general. What can I say? I was a South Carolina girl, through and through.

* * *

I was laughing as I got pulled into Victoria's Secret by Lissa and Rose. It wasn't that I was reluctant that made me laugh so much. It was Lissa and the male Guardians. When she announced we were going in the she told the male guardians along with Adrian and Christian they were to wait outside, the girls more than welcome, but the boys had to wait out there. It was funny because four, six-foot fully trained Guardians were told what to do by a short, barely hundred pounds, couldn't kick your ass if you let her Moroi girl. It was hilarious.

I wondered around not really looking at anything because I wasn't sure if I should get anything out of here. I saw Lissa was idly wandering around the shop but seemingly looking at things she wanted. I decided to keep tabs on Lissa so it really could be a practice which was much-needed for me. I was looking quietly at the sports bras thinking I needed to get some new ones. They would always come in handy for later life. Also these ones had matching track suit bottoms, well waist bands but you get my drift.

"Hey," I said quietly to Lissa as she came over. She seemed to pretending to look at the sportswear with me which was a little bit laughable.

"Is everything okay with you and Adrian?" She was subtle as a knife.

"I think so," I replied thinking everything through. The only thing I could think of was me running back to the bathroom to get dressed this morning. "How come?"

"Adrian seemed a little this morning that's all," she shrugged. I gave a sideways glance with a small smile. "You're scared aren't you?"

I nodded slightly, "just a little bit. It's-" I got cut off.

"You don't need to tell me," I nodded again, "tell Adrian though. None of us want to see him or you get hurt. Not even Guardian Belikov or Christian."

"Yeah," I understood. Lissa walked off into the area of the shop that was a little bit more her and I finally deciding what colour sports bras I was going to get. I liked bold colours a lot. I picked a citrus yellow and aqua blue thinking they looked quite cute. I picked up the matching bottoms and got myself a couple of plain black t-shirts. I thought it would all look pretty together. I may have found myself in the area with my adventurous bras than the ones I currently owned. I only really had plain black or plain white and I want something a bit more fun. I got a dark blue lacy push-up bra and a purple demi bra, amongst others but they were my favourite two. They may not have seemed that interesting to other but they were to me. I got the matching underwear too. I liked things to match, it was a little bit compulsive but it was me. I bought my items not worrying about what people asked. I could just show them the sports stuff and that would be it.

* * *

I saw a book shop and grinned. I had some books to buy and from my point of view it isn't a shopping trip until I bought books. I looked to see if anyone else wanted to go in there before remembering no one else really read books.

"Does anyone mind if I go in that book shop?" I asked shyly. It wasn't the most normal thing for someone to ask but I had to.

"Sure," Lissa shrugged as did everyone else. I lead the way eager to get more to read. It had been far to long since I had bought a new book. It was like I was addicted.

"If I don't willing leave within half an hour someone drag me out," I said just to humour everyone else, but I was being serious.

"If you don't then I'll get Rose to get you out of there," I laughed quietly. The moment we got into the shop I quickly walked around to find the books I wanted. I found six of the ones I wanted but I had only planned to get four, it was only two more so it wasn't too bad. I made my way to the tills to buy my books when I found Adrian looking at one or two books, presumably for himself.

"Got enough books there," I nodded. "Do you even have room in your room for more books?"

"Yes," I proudly stated. "And this will keep me occupied for the next week. Two tops," I continued my way to the tills feeling off. They weren't exactly small books and they were heavy.

"A maximum of two weeks?" Adrian asked and I nodded. "Wow, if I hadn't seen how many books were in your room I would know now you were a bookworm. My little bookworm."

"Bet you've never said that before," I commented placing my books on the counter to be scanned in. "And FYI I have more books back home," I said just to see his reaction.

"Well while you build your mini-library, I'm going to just get two," Adrian chuckled and got in the queue behind me. I nodded placing my debt card in the chip and pin machine. I entered my pin and took my bag. I stood next to Adrian as he paid for his own books then w went to wait by the entrance with everyone else. Apparently they all found a book they wanted.

"Just in time," Rose commented looking at her watch. "Twenty-nine minutes," I chuckled whole-heartedly "and do you have enough books?" I smirked and nodded.

"And there are more I wanted to get but they didn't have them," I commented as we began to walk again. "One thing you should know about me, is I love reading, and I've bought more books than you have bought tops."

"That's a lot f books," one of the Guardians commented. I sideways glanced at her and burst out laughing. "How do you have enough room for them all?"

"Well some of my books are back home in South Carolina and I have filled one wall here," I told her. "My mum is sending some new ones out to me as well."


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat on my bed reading the first book I had bought yesterday. It was by Kaleb Nation and it was quite good for a début book. I watched all his YouTube videos and personally I thought they were great. Particularly Pop-tart Heart, it was funny. The thought struck me there and then that I watched some weird shit. I shrugged it off and delved back into my book.

I was so absorbed in my book I didn't hear a knocking on my door until I heard a voice behind it. I grabbed my bookmark as a smile spread across my face. It was Adrian. I would know that voice anywhere. I set my book down on my window sill and opened the door. I sprung on him in a giant hug. I hadn't seen him all day and I kinda missed him. I looked around to see if anyone was around and when there wasn't I pulled him into my room. I was comfortable with him being in my room with only me with the door closed. That made me proud inside. I could do that.

"Hey," I spoke in a singing voice. I let my fun Carolina accent in my voice which made him smile. Weirdly Adrian really liked my accent. I didn't really but it made him smile.

"Hey Gorgeous," he stepped right in front of me and enveloped me in a bear hug. He broke it and sat on my bed. Odd it was only yesterday he was in here for the first time. "Began the first book already?" I nodded, "so that would be why no one has seen you all day. Well apart from Rose at your training this morning."

"Maybe," I replied embarrassed I had hidden away with my books rather than being social. "Now that I think about it I haven't eaten today," I thought about it. I knelt down in front of my desk to get some sweet out of there so I would've eaten something. "Want one?" I asked him sitting down on my own bed in front of him. He shook his head and I shrugged throwing some in the air and catching them in my mouth. I clapped myself congratulations. I rarely managed to do it.

"I can't even do that," I offered him a sweet to try. He accepted it and proved himself right. It landed in his eye so he tried again and it landed in his lap. He gave up and just ate the sweet. He hummed in approval. "Where'd you get these?"

"Home," I answered, "my grandma made them and sent them out. She knows they're my favourites."

"Your grandma is really good at making sweets," Adrian praised.

"I'll tell her that," I told him with a little smirk. I set my sweets down in front of me bracing myself thinking back to my little conversation with Lissa yesterday. "Adrian can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. I hoped sincerely he wasn't going to take this the wrong way.

"Yeah sure, what about?" Adrian sat up a little with worried look on his face.

"It's nothing bad," I reassured him. "I just feel I need to tell you something," he let a little relieved sigh out and waited for me to talk. "First of all, I'd like to apologise for yesterday morning, running back into the bathroom I mean, I wasn't thinking and I think I might of hurt your feelings. No don't interrupt me please," I saw him open his mouth to stop me. I needed to do this, or I never would. "Let me finish first then say whatever you want, I just need to finish first," I got a nod, "second of all, I know you know that us," I gestured between the two of us, "is a lot of firsts for me. First proper kiss, first time letting a guy in my room, first time actually having a boyfriend." I blushed admitting all of this, "and I'm loving all of them. I really am," I saw him smirk lightly but not as freely as normal, "but I am a little scared. I don't really know what I'm doing. I mean it my sex ed. class back in middle school consisted of some woman who I had never seen before and probably never will again telling us what went where and that was basically it. They, my teachers back home, didn't want us to know too much too soon, it was a really small town with really old morals that only had the class because it was a legal requirement. Obviously I have picked up some other things from passing conversation and eavesdropping but it was only a little bit. And because of the size of the town I didn't see your average teenagers making out in the middle of the street or if I did I blocked it out. All the boys around me I had grown up with so I couldn't see them in that sense, even with someone else. So yes all of this is scaring me a little bit, but at the same time it's all new and exciting and I can't wait to explore a bit more. So yesterday morning freaked me out a little bit too much but it is fine. That's me just being the same girl from Isles of Palms, South Carolina," I breathed out heavily after letting all that out. I looked at my hands nervous more than ever before with Adrian.

I felt Adrian taking one of my hands and bringing it over to the middle ground between us. He used his other one to live my face so he could see me and me him. "I would like to say you don't have to apologise for yesterday. It was my fault really, I should have known looking at you in merely a towel would make you uncomfortable and you have every right to panic and run in the other direction. I'll take the blame for that one. And I know this is a lot of first for you. Which is why I've let you set the pace. I don't want to feel like you _have _to do anything. I knew what I was getting into, trust me," I smile at his laid back attitude to everything. "Now, Guardian Petrov wanted to talk to you. I think it's something about your graduation. She said if I see you to let you know to go to her office after dinner. And dinner is now so get ready. I am going to be responsible and make sure you get at least on proper meal today after you skipped breakfast and lunch.

I grabbed my trainers and slipped them on. I quickly fixed my hair into a tidier ponytail. I threw on my hoodie because I was fucking cold. I nodded to Adrian who lead the way down to the canteen. I cracked a smile when Adrian wrapped an arm around my waist. I sat with our friends and enjoyed my meal. I was glad I had talked about my feelings to Adrian. It was good he knew how I felt about those sort of things and respected that.

* * *

I got let in and lead to Alberta's office. I wanted to know why she wanted to talk to me. I hadn't done anything wrong really. Well, aside from letting Adrian in my room but she wouldn't know about that right? I knocked on the door and let myself in when I heard a 'come in'.

"Ah, Annabeth, I needed to talk to you," she grabbed some paper work that I assumed was to do with me. "Now your graduation," I sat in one of the chairs opposite her desk and nodded. "Does your mother intend to be there?"

"I think so," I nodded, "I'll text her to confirm it but she should be."

"Right so I've got to fill in these forms then," she was talking to herself so I remained silent, "you're the only one whose mother is human so I have to sort it out. There is a whole set of forms to go with a human coming on campus that isn't for the feeder. It's just so we know who is here and so she doesn't automatically go to the feeders. I can imagine that to be a little awkward," I nodded, grimacing when I imagined it. "You know what, can you quickly fill in what you know about your mother please," her desk looked swamped. I guess sorting out the field work and the senior Novices was testing and chaos but I guessed she knew what she was doing, she'd done it before. I filled in everything I knew, there was some gaps but I was her daughter not her mother.

"I've done that," I handed her back the mostly completed form, "was that everything?"

"Mostly yes," I was curious what else there could be. "I would just like to make a brief comment, not having a go but can you please not let Adrian in your room and have the door closed."

"Yeah," I nodded letting a blush spread over my cheeks. I got dismissed and left. I decided to go get my book but then sit with my friends in Adrian apartment. Since he was a 'guest' here he got an entire apartment rather than just a room. Generally when it was just us we went there. It was private so we could be as weird as we wanted and no one but us were around to judge. it made everything better. I was let in by Christian who I muttered a hi to. I sat on the sofa where Adrian had parked himself. I opened my book and prepared myself to get lost in the words. I began to read and one sentence in the book got snatched out of my hands.

"You've certainly read enough for today," Lissa decided, picking up my bookmark placing it in the book before handing it to Christian. Somehow they silently communicated so Christian went and hid it from me. "You'll get it back at breakfast," I pouted hoping it would work so I would have my book. "Nope," Lissa was channelling Rose and was being stupidly stubborn.

"Why not?" I asked. "I used to read for like sixteen hours straight all the time."

"And how often in those sixteen hours did you eat?" Adrian asked me with a pointed look.

"Around normal times," I answered semi-honestly, "when my mama noticed she hadn't seen or heard from me in about three hours she would check on me and bring me down to the kitchen. I would eat whatever she made and read at the same time. So I lose track of time and get super absorbed, we all have things like that. Mine is books."

"Yes but now you've got to learn some self-control when it comes to reading," Christian had returned and sat on the other side of me. It was a big sofa so everyone minus Rose and Mason managed to fit on it. Actually now that I thought about Rose just left. It left me a little curious but hey ho. "You can't just have a day where you skip breakfast and lunch because you forget to eat."

"You can't tell me what to do," I growled at him. "So what I lost track of time. It happens," I wasn't about to let them know the true reason I refused to let them know why I forgot to eat. It was still to close to the surface for me to talk about aside from those who already know. "Also I'll have you know that reading for me is an escape. Away to forget everything. I need that Christian. I truly do," I gave a reason why i should have my book back without an explanation.

"What do you have to escape?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You don't need to know," I was starting to shake. I had come from one unhealthy extreme to another in the process of getting better from the first. "Look all you need to know is I depend on the escape more than you could ever get your head around." I felt the first tears form.

"Tell us. We might be able to help," Christian looked mildly pissed.

"I don't want to," I stood up. "I've told you all you need to know right now. Just accept that," I moved to the door. "When I feel I can I will tell you but right now I can't," I opened the door. "I wish you would realise that."

I left them to it before the first tears fell. I began to jog over to my room. I had to reach the sanctuary before I broke down. I didn't want to explain a thing just yet and so I wouldn't. When I was good and ready I would explain but not a moment before. I determined to stick to that. I opened my door and collapsed on my bed.

* * *

I heard a knocking on my door. I sat up but decided to ignore it. I turned on my bed to looked out of my window at the playing field. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, I wanted to be alone.

"Annabeth," I heard Adrian's voice and although it made me feel warm inside, I was nothing if not stubborn. "Look Annabeth, I understand if you don't want to talk to me but could you just let me know you're okay. I won't go until I've seen you," he sounded desperate. I let him know I was okay. I loved him too much just to ignore him when he needed me in some form.

I opened my door just enough for him to see me and not much else. I looked at his feet at letting my eyes raise to his. "Hi," I barely spoke. When I got back to my room I just cried for thirty minutes and then my thoughts spiraled out of control.

"Thank God you haven't hurt yourself, physically at least," Adrian extended his arms to hug me but I moved out-of-the-way. My mind was still fucking me over. "Okay," he sounded hurt but I knew he wasn't going to push it. For that I was grateful. "I have your book for you," he held out said object and I took it turned and threw it on my bed. "I would like to explain somethings. Can I come in?" I slowly nodded, my mind was confusing me. I opened my door a bit more and sat on my bed. Adrian sat next to me. I vaguely noted he made sure not to touch me. Now was my turn to be a bit hurt but my head was confusing me.

"Right, I guess I should start with sorry. We didn't know you've had issues and that books helped you. We didn't think of that and I am sorry. Second, I'm going out on a limb saying you won't tell me what those issues are," i nodded slightly, "just tell me someone knows please."

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay, I can deal with that," I was glad he wouldn't push it. I needed to come to him. "But whenever you feel ready to tell me, I'm here waiting for you okay?" I nodded. "Now, I suppose I should go."

"No," I barely muttered. He had already stood up so he turned to face me front on. "Stay," I asked, or rather demanded. I brought my eyes up so they were level with his face. I wanted him to be near me, that I was certain of.

"What?" I think he just wanted to make sure he heard me right.

"Please stay," I repeated. I began to fiddle with my hands letting a little bit of my confusion leak into self-doubting. Why would he want to stay?

"Okay," he sat back on my bed with a barely held back smile.

"Look, right now I am very confused," I stated, "but I know I want you here but I don't know why. I hate being confused."

"I know you hate being confused," Adrian said, "and as for being here. I'll be here till you want me to go," I smiled slightly. I tried to clear my head and Adrian let me. No distracting me, just letting me sort through my thoughts. I couldn't do it right now but next time I talked to Sibley I would talk things through with her. I hadn't noticed I was leaning towards Adrian until I felt my head hit his shoulder and his arm instinctively went around my waist.

"You need to sleep," Adrian told me. I didn't want to sleep just now but I knew I had to. I nodded, standing up and got my pjs. I walked into the bathroom to get changed. I noticed I went for one of my vest top and shorts set but it was comfortable and that's all that mattered. I went back into my actual room and saw Adrian still there, except he had moved to my desk chair. I smiled and shook my head.

I had cleared my head whilst changing a bit so I was less confused on a number of things. I stood in front of Adrian offering my hand. "You need sleep too," I stated, "and I know that chair isn't all that comfortable."

He took my hand but it was his turn to be visibly confused. I quickly moved my book from my bed to my desk in a single motion. I smiled making Adrian face away from my bed. I used my strength to force him to sit down and then he got the hint. He smiled lightly and laid down. I climbed in next to him.

"Goodnight Adrian," I muttered rolling over so I was facing away from him. I was more comfortable on that side. I was drifting off pretty fast but I vaguely noticed Adrian rolling over too so my back was to his chest and he had an arm over my waist.

"Night beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes at a jolt of my pillow moved. Pillows don't move, I tried to reason in my head. But then it moved again. I moved my head seeing I was definitely in my room but there was someone else in my bed. I twisted my neck around and saw Adrian looking at me lazily. I let out a brief sigh of relief that it was him and not a random person; not that that had happened either. I saw him smile at me sleepily and I smiled back.

"Morning," I quietly spoke. I rolled over so I could see my alarm clock. I was fine time wise since I didn't get up until four-thirty since I didn't shower till after morning training.

I rolled back to face Adrian with a small cheeky smile. We had thirty minutes to kill. I was overwhelmed with ideas. I raised myself so I was resting on my elbow and gave a little smirk. I saw him trying to figure out what I was going to do but he was apparently coming up blank.

I used my height advantage to kiss him and to control the kiss. I was more than my turn. The remained gentle for a little while but soon heated up. As I closed my eyes a hand landed on my hip playing with my pyjama top. It didn't cover much really but enough for me to be comfortable. I lowered my upper body so it was pressed lightly to Adrian's chest. It felt good it such a way that intrigued me. I continued to kiss him as he tapped my lower lip with his tongue to deepen the kiss.

I allowed entranced, opening my mouth. Adrian explored my mouth and I allowed it. I let out a content sigh into our morning kiss and used one hand to try to pull his t-shirt up a bit. I wasn't fully sure what I wanted this morning but I was going with it.

Adrian broke our kiss and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me like he was trying to figure me out.

"What?" I asked calmly, though my breath was heavy. He shook his head and kissed me again. The kiss couldn't have taken a shorter amount of time to deepen if it tried. I lowered my body even more relishing it the slight feeling of my breasts crushing into Adrian's chest. I sighed again.

My lungs were in desperate need of oxygen but I was so caught up I couldn't care less. Like he had sensed I needed to breathe he broke the kiss but his lips never left my skin. I rolled my head to the side to give more room for his head as he kissed my neck. My body was beginning to feel like someone had set it on fire and I did nothing to stop it.

I had managed to get my hand so it was pulling Adrian's top up. Adrian pulled away again giving me a lopsided smile. I grinned slightly back continuing to pull his top up; part of me was wanting, no needing skin.

"I think I'm going to like where this is going," Adrian gave me a smile and the next thing I knew I was on my back and he was hovering above me. I grinned and used my now free arm to bring is t-shirt up and over his head. I dropped it off my bed and wound both of my arms up and around his neck bringing him in for another kiss. I began to tug on his hair.

"More," I muttered into the kiss. I wasn't sure what exactly I was asking for but I wanted it. I felt Adrian's hands creep up my front, over my top, so it was just under my right breast. "Please," I asked, still kissing him with everything I had. I felt inflamed and something needed to sooth it. Adrian broke this kiss. I glared at his smirking face.

"What do you want?" Adrian leaned down in my ear to ask me. I longed off something but I wasn't sure what.

"More," I muttered trying to resume the kiss. He stopped me and I glared at him.

"More of what?" He was so God-damn annoying at times.

"I don't know, just more," I answered honestly trying to arch my back to get some contact. However his hand on my ribs was pushing me back stopping me. I gave up and laid there underneath him, with my chest heaving, wanting something I not could name.

I looked into his eyes which were darkened with something but alight with mischief. He moved his fingers so they brushed the underside of my breast. I gasped uncontrollably. I felt so good. "Do you want more of that?" I nodded trying to begin to kiss him again. "Use words," I looked at him to see he was deadly serious.

"Yes, more of that," I answered yet again trying to kiss him. And this time he let me. I kissed Adrian whilst every so often gasping at the feeling of him just touching my breasts ever so slightly. I pressed my chest my into his touch trying to get that little bit closer. However it had to come to an end.

My alarm looked blared out at its usual four-thirty signal. I broke the kiss in shock. Was it really time to get up? Adrian rolled onto his side and I shuffled over. I was trying to catch my breath. I turned my head to grin at Adrian. I knew I had to get up but I couldn't bring myself to. I found the will power and sat up. I looked to where my clothes were and got up. I got them and went to get changed in the bathroom. Yeah, things with Adrian were going well I would say.

* * *

I circled Rose as we were told to spar. I really wanted to win. I was determined to. I saw her go to kick me but I blocked it swiftly. We went back to circling. I had a cheeky idea a purposely kicked her really slowly. Set did what I thought she would and grabbed my leg. I grinned and used her holding my foot to jump up and kick her in the head. She grunted and let go of my foot. I landed and gave her a sickly sweet smile. I went in for a punch which got blocked. I went in for a lunge and tackled her. She rolled us over so she was on top bit I wasn't giving up. I used my elbows to knock her arms out and used my little body mass to roll us back over so I was on top and used my knees and feet to pin her. I pressed my hands down on her shoulders to pin her down. I didn't let it distract me but I was winning.

Belikov called it and I got up. When I was firmly on my feet I offered Rose a hand up and she accepted. I pulled her up before doing a little victory dance. I actually won. It was probably a fluke but I beat Rose. I heard her laughing at me but it was fine. I stopped when I heard Belikov talking to us. I tuned in to what was being said.

"Well done Annabeth," I beamed. "I like the bit where you let her grab your leg to get a kick in. Roza is your head okay?" He asked. I could see he had feelings for her and a niggling that she returned then but one of them was stopping it. I wouldn't comment on it because who was I to comment, Adrian was six years older than me. Also if they wanted people to know they'd let people.

"Truthfully comrade," Rose shrugged, "I barely felt a thing."

"I sort of took a lot of the force out of it because I didn't want to hurt you. And it was only meant to confuse so I could tackle you," I explained quietly. I really didn't want to hurt her and the confusing thing was just an excuse. I got an appreciated nod and we both turned to Belikov.

"You need to stop taking the impact out of your kicks," I was being told off. "Don't worry about hurting her, she can handle it," he looked pained saying it but we both knew it was true. I tended to do that bit only when it was in the head. "So I want you to try that kick again but with full force. It was a really good kick but you need to work on power," I nodded. I grimaced at Rose who smiled at me. I did the first kick and she grabbed my leg. I used that to swing myself up and kicked her nearly pelt in the head. She let go of my leg and shook her head.

"Your legs are fucking strong," Rose muttered. "But I know you can still kick harder. Again," I huffed and swung the first leg up. She grabbed it and I kicked her not holding back. "That's better," she told me as I landed. She sat down.

"You did well this time," Belikov commented. "Right off you go girls," I ran out of the gym and to my dorm. I vaguely noticed Rose running behind me. I laughed when she was seriously running trying to either catch me up or beat me. I wasn't sure until she overtook me with a grin. I pressed more into the running and narrowed the gap but I was still too slow in comparison. We got back to our dorms and I walked up the stairs. I let myself in minutely noticing Adrian wasn't there but I just guessed he was getting ready for the day in his rooms like I was here. I got dressed in my normal jeans and t-shirt, today it was about dinosaurs, and dashed down for breakfast.

I collected my breakfast and I parked my behind down on my seat with my breakfast next to Adrian and Christian as I usually did. Today after a chat with Sibley last week I decided to increase the amount I ate again. It was a gradual process because whenever I got stressed over something I took a step back. Today I was really relaxed-ish. So this morning I got yogurt in a bowl to put my fruit in. Sibley was my step by step coach on the road to recovery and I couldn't thank her enough honest.

It looked so much to me but I was determined to do it. I picked up my spoon and ate the first bit. It wasn't bad, but still seemed like so much. I noticed Rose sitting opposite me eating her normal donut for breakfast. I know she was watching me with curiosity but I had to ignore it or I wouldn't do this. Thinking about it she would've noticed my weight this morning. It was the first time I had really used my body weight in sparring with her. So when I kicked her she would've noticed and when I flipped her. Well I guess she know something was up now. I was hoping she wouldn't confront me about it. I guess if she did I could refer her to Sibley.

I had just finished eating what I could, it was a lot to me, when my phone rang. I saw the caller ID and grinned.

"Hey Sippy," I greeted my cousin her most hated nickname with a distance great enough no harm would come to me. I glanced at the time knowing I had to start moving to get my guitar.

"Hey Bethanie," I glared at my phone. My name was Annabeth, _not _Bethanie. No, just no. "I just rang you to let you know I just got engaged."

"Dylan finally got the nerve to ask you then," I was truly happy for her. "So how did he do it?" I asked like a girl, well more of a girl.

"We had gone to see his parents in Dublin for the weekend and for some time for us he took us to a really nice museum then just next to this old-fashioned bike he got on one knee and proposed. Just like that. He was so sweet, going around the museum he was saying all the things he loved or liked about me and why I was the one for him then he just did it?"

"He is adorable," I mocked my cousin's now fiancé. "I better be invited to that God-damn wedding or there will be hell to pay, you know that right?"

"Your invite was a given, along with all of you American lot. We've very briefly discussed when and we've agreed to wait until you lot come over anyway. It'll be one less thing to sort out. Anyway this small conversation has already cost me a fortune, Skype me."

"Will do. Congratulations," I hung up and realised I was only with Rose.

"I know you're hiding something," that was all she said before leaving. I shook my head from being weirded out before going to grab my guitar.


End file.
